


Law of the Land

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Clothing, Coda, Derek Uses His Words, Drabble, Gen, Isaac-centric, Pack Dad Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac Lahey is fucking fab, and it's all Derek's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of the Land

The one good thing to happen over the summer, besides Derek somehow getting custody of him, was actually all the things Derek did for him when no one else was looking. He had to maintain that grumpy, badass thing he had going on.

Isaac had seen Derek do some pretty terrible things. Hell, the guy once broke his arm, which hurt like a bitch and made him seriously regret taking the bite for a few days. Why would he want to spend most of his time with a guy that was treating him just like his father had?

Derek, as it turned out, was a big softie.

He made a plea to the court that he would make a good guardian and even started renting a loft (and bought actual furniture) to prove that he could be responsible. Isaac thought it sounded awfully like a child begging their parents to let him keep the puppy he found on the streets. Derek must have done something right, however, because they granted him his request, on the condition that his house be named condemned and taken by the county.

Derek was a surprisingly good guardian. In between bouts of looking for Erica and Boyd, he found time to cook Isaac actual meals. “I have to do this right,” he told Isaac, and sat them down on the lumpy sofa with a plate in their hands. At least the bed Derek bought was in better condition.

He even took Isaac shopping, which was a luxury he wasn’t used to. Apparently, Derek was loaded, because when he seen Isaac eyeing the soft sweaters and nicely cut jeans hanging on Scott, he promptly took him to the nearest Macy’s and told him to go nuts.

They’d walked out of the store with more bags than Lydia Martin could dream of, which just made Isaac smirk. Sure, having a Hale-Pack-signature-leather-jacket was cool and all, but now he had an actual style.

Derek called him at the loft, luckily rested enough from having to nearly stop his heart, and asked him to come help look for Boyd and his sister. Sister? Really?

Well, needless to say, it just wouldn’t do if he’d have dashed out of the house in nothing but his pajamas. Isaac pulled on several layers, pea coat included, which just made the cowl neck of his sweater look even cooler.

Isaac really needed to thank Derek for this ensemble, because he looked like he just came from a fucking photo-shoot instead of bed.  


End file.
